Edgar DeVane
)Age as of the end of Written in My Own Heart's Blood. |Deathdate= |Marital= Married |Alias= |Title = |Gender= Male |Height= Tall |Hair= Dark |Eyes= Gray |Skin= |Nuclear=*Benedicta Stanley (mother) *Captain DeVane (father) † *Gerard Grey (stepfather) † *George Stanley (stepfather) *Paul DeVane (brother) *Harold "Hal" Grey (half brother) *John William Grey (half brother) *Percy Wainwright (step brother) |Spouse =*Maude DeVane (m. c 1739)Lord John and the Haunted Soldier, Part II. John recalls being around ten when his brother married and speaking up with his unfavorable opinion of her. |Children=*Two Unnamed Daughters |Extended=*See Grey Family |Occupation=*Powder Mill Owner *Politician (Minister of Parliament) |Clan= Grey (by marriage) |Nationality= English |haunted=true |Actor = |Seasons = }} Edgar DeVane is the second son of Benedicta Stanley and Captain DeVane, and the elder half brother of Harold Grey and John Grey. Personal History Edgar owns and operates a powder mill, in Sussex, with a contract to sell powder to the government. He ran for an office in Parliament in 1757, but lost to Mortimer Oswald. Events of the Lord John Series ''Lord John and the Haunted Soldier After the Commission of Inquiry interrogates Lord John Grey about his communication with Edgar DeVane, Lord John feels it necessary to seek out his elder half-brother. Edgar, outraged to hear of the insinuation that Edgar's powder might have had something to do with the cannon explosion at Crefeld, readily answers John's questions and allows him to interview his overseer, William Hoskins. Hoskins informs John that DeVane's mill is part of a consortium with Squire Trevorson and Captain Marcus Fanshawe, and though the powder from all three is sold to the Army, all barrels are marked with the DeVane mark. Hoskins also informs John that not all the mills produce the same quality of powder. At John's request, Edgar summons the other two members of his consortium to discuss the matter. The trio decide that their best course of action is to write a formal letter of complaint about these outrageous insinuations. After discovering the true cause of the cannon failures, John agrees not to go after Oswald, who will step down from his elected office and be replaced by Edgar for the remainder of the term. Personality John noted the suspicion that while Edgar is well endowed with physical beauty he is lacking in intelligence. Edgar otherwise does seem to have a similar temper found in his mother and half brother Hal. Physical Appearance Like his father and brother Paul DeVane Edgar is tall, handsome, and dashing, with an aristocratically prominent nose and hooded gray eyes. Relationships Edgar does not have an overly close relationship with his Grey family. He sees that side of his family rarely and most often communications kept with them, or more specifically his mother, are done via his wife Maude DeVane. Name *'Edgar''' is derived from the Old English elements ead "wealth, fortune" and gar "spear".Behind the Name: Edgar - accessed 31 May 2016 *'DeVane' is an Irish name originally written in a Gaelic form as O Daimhin, derived from the word damh, which refers to "an ox" or "a stag".Hoseofnames.com: DeVane - accessed 31 May 2016 Trivia References Category:18th century characters Category:Grey Family Category:Characters in the Lord John series Category:Characters Category:English characters Category:Characters in The Haunted Soldier